


Выпьем?

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers Endgame, Slice of Life, Tony Stark & Loki Friendship, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: У Тони Старка был сложный день: битва с читаури, внезапно забарахливший реактор, исчезновение Локи с тессерактом. А тут ещё и нежданный гость...
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Выпьем?

Бесконечно долгий и напряжённый день всё же подошёл к концу, и, выпроводив обыскавших всю высотку сверху донизу агентов ЩИТа, Тони Старк поднялся в свою мастерскую. Не хотелось ничего: ни разбираться с испарившимися тессерактом и Локи, ни общаться с чиновниками и Фьюри, ни даже видеться с Пеппер — он всё-таки смог убедить её не возвращаться раньше времени в Нью-Йорк. Кроме того, Департамент ликвидации разрушений уже начал свою работу, в «Старк Индастриз» нашлось кому этим заняться и без генерального директора.

«Тони, ты уверен?» — вспомнил он взволнованный голос Пеппер по телефону, сел в любимое кресло и усмехнулся.

— После всей этой чертовщины не хватает здесь только тебя, Пеп, — проговорил он вслух и подумал, что разрушенный Нью-Йорк со взбесившимся, где-то прячущимся сейчас Халком и ошмётками читаури — не совсем то, что стоит видеть в день свидания женщине.

Затем потёр пальцами кожу вокруг реактора на груди, прикидывая, что же всё-таки могло пойти с ним не так? Что за сбой в самый неподходящий момент?

— ДЖАРВИС, надо перепроверить конструкцию моего реактора и на всякий случай собрать новый. Не нравится мне это…

— Я всё подготовлю, сэр.

— В остальном тихо? — трёхсекундная пауза заставила Тони насторожиться. — В чём дело?

— Боюсь, вам это не понравится, сэр, — неохотно ответил ДЖАРВИС.

— Удиви.

— Две минуты назад возле вашей барной стойки появился Локи.

— Один? Что он делает?

— Полагаю, выбирает себе выпивку. Подготовить для вас костюм, сэр?

Тони вскочил с кресла и устремился к лестнице.

— Нет.

— Может быть, связаться со ЩИТом?

— Нет. Ничего пока не делай, но будь наготове. Выясним, зачем он здесь.

Сбежав по ступенькам, чтобы не привлекать ненужное внимание к лифту, Тони замедлил шаг перед выходом на пострадавший от боя этаж, где за полдня хоть и убрали весь мусор и обломки, но ремонт пока не успели провести.

Потом и вовсе остановился и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к стене, наблюдая за нежданным гостем, который в полутёмном зале открывал бутылки с выпивкой одну за другой и принюхивался к содержимому. Что-то сразу возвращал обратно, на некоторые смотрел на просвет, но пока ничего не пробовал.

— Есть «Далмор» восемьдесят седьмого года, — подал голос Тони. — На верхней полке крайняя слева. Он неплох.

Лишь на секунду замерев, Локи с невозмутимым видом потянулся к названной бутылке, открыл её, принюхался и налил немного виски в чистый стакан. После первого глотка одобрительно кивнул:

— Годится.

Затем взял свободной рукой бутылку и ещё один чистый стакан и отправился вместе с ними к зоне отдыха на мягком ковре, поставил всё взятое на круглый прозрачный столик и с комфортом уселся на большой полукруглый кожаный диван. Парой секунд позже он долил себе виски, закинул ноги на тот же столик и полуприкрыл глаза, смакуя напиток.

Тони хмыкнул. Оттолкнулся от стены, неторопливо подошёл к тому же дивану, налил виски и себе во второй стакан и тоже уселся, оказавшись практически напротив Локи. Места для вытянутых ног на столике как раз хватило на двоих.

Они оба молчали и пили виски. Сюрреалистическая сцена, если смотреть со стороны, но чем дольше Тони размышлял и изучал черты лица своего гостя, тем больше видел в них такое родное «как же я задолбался» и не менее знакомое «оставьте меня все», что от души понимал. Правда, после, быть может, получаса или даже час спустя стало немного скучно.

— Как попутешествовал с тессерактом, царевич? — максимально непринуждённым тоном полюбопытствовал Тони.

Локи моргнул, отвлекаясь от своих дум, встретился с ним взглядом и слегка улыбнулся.

— Неплохо.

— Где оставил?

— А это важно? — чуть склонил голову набок Локи.

— Да в общем-то нет, — Тони мотнул головой, наклонившись, плеснул себе ещё виски и снова выпрямился. — Не хотелось бы, конечно, чтоб он был на Земле… А то слетаются на него тут кто ни попадя.

— Он не на Земле.

— Отлично.

Сделав глоток, Тони устроил затылок на спинке дивана и поставил стакан рядом с собой. Некоторое время Локи недоумевающе смотрел в упор. Затем уточнил:

— Это всё?

— Да, — пауза. — Если не хочешь рассказать, что это вообще за вещь.

— Мне казалось, её назначение довольно очевидно.

— Связывать две точки пространства и быть источником энергии. Это ясно. Но я спросил о другом: в чём её уникальность, что даже боги спускаются в наш бренный недостойный мир?

Локи заинтересованно вздёрнул подбородок.

— Пытаешься мне польстить?

— Получается?

— Пробуй дальше. И тогда, быть может, узнаешь, что тессеракт — это один из первородных кристаллов, колоссальная сила пространства, заключенная в Камень Бесконечности. И один из шести аспектов бытия.

— Прям мурашки побежали, — ровным тоном отреагировал Тони. Помедлив, чуть подался вперёд: — И кому же понадобилась эта сила, что он прислал сюда свою армию монстриков и тебя?

— Так уверен, что был кто-то ещё? — уточнил Локи, отзеркалив его жест.

— Уверен.

— Почему?

— Потому что я видел корабль, из которого лезли эти твари, — отчеканил Тони, глядя Локи в глаза. — Я его уничтожил. И уж прости, он никак не тянул на то, что может использовать Асгард. Что-то тут не вяжется… — пауза. — К тому же твой блондинистый братец говорил о неких читаури, чей мир очень далёк.

В этот раз молчал Локи. Долго, изучающе, явно сомневаясь из-за чего-то. Он налил и выпил ещё виски, встал и медленно прошёлся по комнате, сложив руки за спиной.

Понаблюдав за ним, Тони в итоге тоже встал, зевнул и устало потёр ладонью лоб.

— Можешь оставаться, только чур ничего больше не ломать. ДЖАРВИС подготовит тебе комнату.

Зевнув снова, Тони пошёл к лифту.

— Танос, — прилетело ему в спину незнакомое слово.

Он остановился, так и не коснувшись кнопки вызова. Оглянулся.

— Прости?

— Имя, о котором ты спросил, — с убийственно серьёзным видом пояснил Локи. — Оно ничего тебе не даст. Ты ничего не изменишь. Но если такова плата за гостеприимство, вот оно.

Тони нахмурился: неверие в его силы со стороны проигравшего бога должно было задевать, но как-то совсем не задело. И да, в любом случае, разбираться с такими вещами следовало всё же с утра, и потому он лишь кивнул.

— Премного обязан. И если задержишься тут на ночь, я завтракаю в семь.

Услужливый ДЖАРВИС сам открыл лифт, едва Тони повернулся к нему.


End file.
